Tormentor
by Mystical Lois Lane
Summary: Rebekah and Vaughn One-Shot


Title: Tormentor

Verse: Vampire Diaries

Coupling: Vaughn and Rebekah

Rating: M

_~Present Day: New Orleans~_

Rebekah was in her new room in the plantation house that her and her brothers had made their home. She loved it here. She loved the new start, the new people, new lifestyle; it felt like they were back in the 20's again, this time, Elijah was with them. She was grateful that she wasn't left behind and that they were together forever and always. Night had fallen and she was dressed up for a night on the town. She had on some silver heels, black leggings, a mini jean skirt, and a black tank top. She finished off her wardrobe with a jean jacket and she headed out. Her blonde tresses were curled natural and pulled off to one shoulder. She found the local bar that she was a regular at and was greeted by the bartender. The bartender was a witch and was already part of Nik's little following he was building. Thanks to some war going on here, Nik felt the need to be territorial again; she was just trying to not get in middle of things.

As she ordered her drink she felt someone's eyes on her and a familiar scent. She always had men looking at her, much to her brothers' dismay, but this felt like a burning stare. She turned her head to the side and saw no one, then the other, no one again. She sipped her drink she had ordered and she turned to lean back on the bar, there she was face to face with the Hunter that was supposed to leave her alone, that had been the deal. She rolled her eyes as she pushed away from the bar and she hit his shoulder with hers, she had to put distance between them. He was a tormenter to her mind, heart, and just her whole body. She couldn't get mixed up with one of the five again. Her brother would KILL her, not dagger, but kill her. Of course the stake was in a place no one would think of, but still, "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked as she went to the dart board.

"Is that anyway of treating an old friend?" Vaughn asked as he stayed close by her. "I know I had promised to go my own way, but I couldn't. You see every fiber in my body told me to come down and to hunt you and your siblings, after Silas was destroyed. But for some reason, I can't find that bloody stake that could kill at least one of you." She turned and she stared into his dazzling blue eyes, "Leave my family alone. We have done nothing to deserve any death. We are here living." She said as she looked at his hand on the table and stabbed it with the dart. She turned to walk away, remembering their last encounter.

_~Months Ago: Mystic Falls Harbor~_

"Well it was a good run, thanks for not leaving me in the well to rot" Vaughn said sarcastically as he looked at her. She turned her head a bit, wondering what the hell was next for her and if she really wanted to waste her time in killing something that scared her. She no longer desired to be human, why be human when she could live like this. She just had to stop being dreamy, at least for now. "Yeah well, if you rotted in there, I was the last to touch you for all I know I would of gotten the Hunters curse, not like I did it for you. Just remember, you don't come and find me and I don't come and kill you" she said as she turned and finally looked at him.

Being on that boat was hard enough, his accent, his blue eyes just so confused at what to do with her. He had good resolve she would say that. She was having her own tested, especially when he had changed clothes on the ship. She had seen a few men in her lifetime, but his…his hips, his muscles, she had to force herself to think of something else and adverted her eyes. He seemed to have realized what he was doing too; he didn't put on his shirt for the longest time or zip up his jeans. He had let them hang low as he talked to her about something trivial. She thought two could play that game and ended up just walking around in a shirt one day. It was chilly, but she couldn't feel it too much. She was running low on blood and she doubted that he would let her feed off of him.

That night he had just seemed to sense that she needed something and held out his wrist, "Here…just don't' take more than your share Lass, or I will find a way to kill you" Rebekah had been surprised, but she knew her body needed it. She took his wrist and she cut through his flesh. She bit down and she drank from him. She felt her body warm and start to feel the elements again. Her mind was back on focus and she pulled away from his arm when she knew she had enough to make it to Mystic Falls. "Thank you" she said as she looked into his eyes. She was looking so vulnerable there. She hated being at the mercy of anyone. She only was like that with two people and they both betrayed her. Her brothers were the only ones now to ever see her vulnerable. "No problem, you know…" he started but then he kissed her. She was surprised and backed away and looked at him in shock as she looked into his eyes. She then pulled him back towards her and kissed him.

It was like a blazing fire, all of the sexual tension on the island and on the boat, they could barely stop themselves. She felt her breathing hitch as his hands found her hips and brought him on top of her lap. She groaned as he kissed along her neck. Her mind briefly remembered her past encounter with a hunter, Alexander, he had daggered her after they had been engaged to be married, but that seemed to have passed quickly as his hands pulled away her clothing, she took a moment from kissing him and said breathlessly, "No tricks, no attachments, no killing" she said as she looked into his ice blue eyes. "I agree, Lass." He said quickly and almost as quickly as he said it she ripped off his shirt and his pants. He was naked before her and she smirked at that, her vampire speed was one to be grateful for at times. She saw the only part of the body that he had hide from her and she could see he was very well endowed. Nik would kill her, but he did say that he wanted her to live a happy life; she moved her slender fingers along his member and started to massage him. She heard him groan and arch back. He was finally on the floor of the ship and she smiled. He must have needed this as bad as she wanted him.

She knew that Stefan was back in helping Elena, and that his bond with the doppelganger wasn't as severed as he thought or wanted it. She also knew that Vaughn wouldn't want anything to do with her after this. She gazed into Vaughn's eyes as she felt him finish undressing her, sitting up now, "Lass, it's a shame that part of me wants to kill you" he muttered as he started to kiss along her body. He stopped at her breasts, sucking on them as his hands went to her core. His limber fingers found her and started to work her. "Hmm wet already lass, I must have been a sight for you when I was teasing you before" he muttered as he moved down her body with his hot kisses.

She felt him on top of her now as he gazed into her eyes. She felt him enter her with his throbbing member and started to pump her. She forgot how strong a Hunter could be. She bit her lower lip as she ran her nails along his skin, she was careful to not injure him. She gripped his shoulders and she moved his hips with his. Her mouth found his as she danced her tongue along his. He continue to pump in her as she moaned. The feeling she was getting was so overwhelming.

She sucked hard on his lower lip when she moved to be on top of him, she rode him long and hard and fast, they had to be careful to not break the boat. She felt herself getting close to climax and she finally hit it as he did. She felt an orgasm after orgasm hit her as he continued to pump into her. She laid on his chest until that morning. When she had awaken she knew that this was something more, she felt a strong bond with him already and it wasn't because he had given her five minutes of attention, they had actually went on all night, but she knew she was falling into a familiar wheel.

_~Present Day: New Orleans~_

"Lass," Vaughn growled as he pulled the dagger from his hand and he went and grabbed her arm. He pushed her against a column in the bar and pinned her there. She knew she could get out of it if she wanted to, but his gaze locked in on her. She felt her breathing stop, not that she needed to breath, but he leaned in and whispered in her ear "Let's, not start totally from scratch love, I don't plan on killing you, at least yet." He said as looked into her own blue eyes. "I know your body and mind have yearned for me to take it over once again, why fight it" he said as his hands went from her shoulders to her waist, one hand going along her leg to have it wrap along his own waist "Or have you forgotten our little fun already?"

Rebekah leaned in close to him as he was barley from her lips, "I haven't forgotten, no man has looked as good as your or sounded as good as you ever since you tormented me." She said as she kissed him and sucked hard on his lips. "With you finding me here, you must want more?"

Vaughn grinned, as he let his hand on her waist go down her skirt and her leggings and almost touched her heated spot, "hmm , maybe, or maybe I'm just here to torment you some more" he said as he suddenly was away from her. "Wouldn't want your brother's to kill me just yet, I think I'll have you come to me, I know you won't be getting any sleep tonight, so come and find me" he said as he threw a card her way. The card was a room key to his hotel and he sauntered away. "There is no way in hell am I going to go to him" she muttered as she downed the rest of her drink and headed out, her mind set on going to the plantation, but it seemed her body was leading her to his hotel.


End file.
